Into The Woods
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: “Little girls shouldn’t walk in the forest alone” Part Two added
1. Prologue: Wait

**Into The Woods**  
_Prologue: Wait_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Wild Force, just the ideas. If the characters are out of character, I apologize. I prefer to give them more of a human appeal that goes deeper than the show. The song belongs to Earshot. This song is off their second album named Two.  
**Timeline:** A couple years after Wild Force ended, just the beginning of the Dino Thunder season. That will come into play in later parts.  
**Rating:** PG (Or higher)

_Something's Wrong  
__Trying to conquer these fears I though were gone  
__And it's been so long  
__I'm dying to live in a world I don't belong_

I enter the woods of Turtle Cove, for three thousand years I was entombed here. At my side, the dark half in which I survived stares down at our tomb. We are silent; there is nothing to say that needs to be said. He knows my thoughts as I know his. We stand together for another moment and then we walk on. Zen Aku no longer walks behind me, he walks at my side. My road to redemption has run short; this world is not as pure as it is made to be. Getting redemption is harder than it was before. Now I return to the only place that I could call home.

_I can't wait for someone to hear me  
__And wait for someone to touch me  
__And wait forever to be told I'm forever alone  
__I can't wait for someone to feel me  
__And wait for someone to heal me  
__And wait forever to be told I'm forever alone_

I had vowed to live alone, with the exception of Zen Aku for the time being but I can't. The path of the Lone Wolf has lead to a depression within me. I don't want to be alone; I want a family, a mate. I need someone to spend my mind with. The ones I call my friends would like to believe that I would settle down with the Princess, our Princess. That can never be. I made it clear to her and so has she. My love for her is like the sun it is powerful but I need someone that can love me despite my past and could forgive my sins.

_On my own I've shown myself  
__What it means to be alone  
__And the tears I cried have washed away  
__All the scars of my disguise_

As we journey deeper into the woods, Zen Aku stops at the cave that he had been using as his home and journeys in. I follow; we both remember this place and the pup that befriended us. It hurt when I had to scare it away but it was for the best. I was still Zen Aku and I could have cost it its life. The pup was still there for us, the first friend to me in three thousand years. I've known since my arrival that only one of my other friends remain here. All the others have moved on. She was once called the Nobel Tiger, now she is just a regular citizen as I am. I am not regular; my blood has fused with Zen Aku's making me have so called abnormal abilities. Though I seek redemption I know it is quickly escaping my grasp.

_I can't wait for someone to hear me  
__And wait for someone to touch me  
__And wait forever to be told I'm forever alone  
__I can't wait for someone to feel me  
__And wait for someone to heal me  
__And wait forever to be told I'm forever alone  
__I'm forever alone  
__I'm forever alone  
__I, I'm not waiting here this time_

As I leave Zen Aku's cave and side I wander the woods alone. The forest is growing strong in newly arrived spring. As I find the edge of the woods, I see a lone house. On the patio a woman sits reading the newspaper in the sunlight. She pauses for a moment and looks up, she can't see me, I know that for sure but she seems to sense I'm near. Soon enough I'll make myself known to her, and hopefully she'll accept my proposal on being my mate, if not there will be no others, I'll be forever alone.


	2. Part One: The Animal I Have Become

**Into The Woods**  
_Part One: Animal I Have Become_

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Wild Force, just the ideas. If the characters are out of character, I apologize. I prefer to give them more of a human appeal that goes deeper than the show. The song belongs to Three Days Grace from their new album, One X.  
**Timeline:** A couple years after Wild Force ended, just the beginning of the Dino Thunder season. That will come into play in later parts.  
**Rating:** T (Or higher)

_I can't escape this hell,  
__So many times I've tried,  
__But I'm still caged inside,  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
__I can't control myself._

Two years have passed since my destiny as the White Wild Force Ranger has ended. No longer the Nobel Tiger, I am just a small town elementary school teacher. Living on the edge of the forest that surrounds Turtle Cove, just the thought of entering the woods have begun to haunt my dreams. As I sleep the days of old return, the horror that the forest can held and the secrets of my past as an Ancient Warrior.

"_Little girls shouldn't walk in the forest alone", Toxica's words echo all around me as I walk deeper into the forest. "The forest is mine" Zen Aku warned, his words make me shiver. Suddenly he appears before me, his eyes are glowing a reddish yellow and his flute is at his mouth. The melody fills the forest and fear creeps through me, even though I have faced many evils, he was the one that I feared the most. The thing that made it so, was the fact that he was housing a man within him.  
_"_You think your destiny is over because your powers are gone. You don't even know the truth of who you were." He tells me as we come face to face.  
_"_What do you mean?" I ask, his laughter is dark and cold; it stings my ears as his eyes begin to glow brighter.  
_"_You will learn soon enough." He states and then raises his sword, as the blade glitters as he raises it and plunges it down, directly into my chest._

I awoke, covered in a cold sweat. Panting, I try to catch my breath as I glance to my alarm clock. Its 2 AM on a Saturday morning, with a groan I fall back amongst my pillows and stare at my ceiling. This is the third time I've had this dream this week. I would talk to the others about this dream but they have all moved away and moved on, leaving me here alone. I try to drift back to sleep and now I can't, usually a cup of tea helps me sleep and since I was thirsty and not getting back to sleep anytime soon I climb out of bed and head to the kitchen.

As I put the kettle on the stove I hear a wolf's howl in the distance. I've been hearing it periodically for a month, but since I live near the woods I haven't given it a second thought. Then I hear a second sound and realize that maybe I should have. A flute melody fills the air, it's soft but it's there. I know who is it, but it cannot be.

"Zen Aku." I murmur, I had heard the same song when I had gone looking for my stolen Elephant Zord. We had destroyed him, twice in fact. There was no way he could still be around, I tell myself, feeling it was safer to be in denial. I had no powers, though even when I did, I still couldn't face him on my own. When Merrick was within, he did have a moment of remorse when he bandaged me up after I had been thrown down a steep hill in the forest and smashed into the rocks. But Merrick wasn't there anymore; this was a soulless Org that cared about nothing except for joining Merrick once more. As the flute music continues, I try to tell myself that this cannot be happening and the rational voice in my head tells me that I'm dead wrong.

Against my better judgment I remove my teakettle from the stove, grab my coat, a flashlight and a knife from my drawer, at least I had something to defend myself, though it wasn't much. Taking a deep breath, I slide open my backdoor and walk across my patio and head for the woods. If Zen Aku is still around I have to warn the others or at least the newest generations of Rangers, hopefully someone can finally put him to his end.

_So what if you can see,  
__The darkest side of me,  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become.  
__Help me believe it's not the real me.  
__Somebody help me tame this animal_

As I continue to follow the flute deeper into the woods, I want to smack myself for not checking the batteries in my flashlight. The light is dimming with each passing second; soon I'll be forced to use my cell phone as a flashlight. Then the music stops and my flashlight flickers. Crap. I hear something moving in the darkness, my heart begins to race. Why in the hell did I do this? I'm most likely going to die out here and it'll take them a week to find me and by that time with this weather they'll have to use dental records to identify me. _Serves you right for being stupid_ the voice in my head says, usually its rational, now its annoying. _Shut up_ I tell it, that wasn't what I need to be telling myself. As the noise gets closer and I'm ready to drop from a heart attack the wolf I had heard howling was standing in front of me. _Oh great, now all they'll find are my bones, way to fail Alyssa_, stupid inner voice. Instead of attacking or even growling it approaches and lightly takes a hold of my sleeve and begins to tug at me, urging me to go with it. Feeling helpless I have no choice but to follow it because if I run it will most likely eat me.

As I follow close to the wolf I realize it's much bigger than any wolf I'd ever seen in my life. It's the size of a small pony and if I wanted I could probably ride it. The fur is hard to make out since my flashlight finally bit the big one and I'm following it with the light of my cell phone. It seems to be a combination of gray and brown, so I can't tell if it's a Gray Timber wolf or a regular brown wolf. As we round a bend I see a fire crackling and no one is around. That's really weird since the fire is contained and there are no sign of human life anywhere. Slightly perturbed I move closer to the fire, I didn't realize how cold it was out in the woods at night. Sitting down in front of it, the wolf sits beside me. It looks at me and for some reason it looks happy. Seriously it's rather creepy since it not only has a smile in its eyes but I swear it's grinning. I think I'm over tired and imagining things because I didn't realize that I was so sleepy until I sat down. Then I close my eyes for a second and the last thing I see is the fire blurring, then nothing.

I awoke the next morning, a blanket is covering my body and a coat is pillowing my head, then I realize its my coat and sit up with a shout. Someone had taken my coat off me in my sleep; Lord knows what else happened to me after I passed out.

"Easy." A voice says from behind me and I turn around to see Merrick staring at me. His hair was longer but other than that he hadn't changed, I'm so confused I don't know where to begin. I know he can tell and he simply gives a small grin and walks over, sitting on the ground next to me. "Good morning." He starts.

"Good morning." I echo back, confusion lines my words; I rub my eyes and begin to adjust myself. "What's going on?" I ask.

"I should as, you the same thing. Following a wolf into the woods at night? You should be thankful I'm out here, you don't know what are is in this forest." He tells me, his face stoic. He doesn't elaborate how he knows but continues. "You must have heard me playing last night, that's probably why you were out here in the first place." He murmurs.

"You that was you? Merrick that is the same song Zen Aku played." I told him, he smiled at me, and it was slightly creepy since it was rare to see him smile.

"We shared one body and one mind for over 3,000 years. Anything I know he knows and vice versa. I figured you would have realized that." He says, and yeah I probably should have realized it. "The wolf you followed was me. Because Zen Aku and I were bonded for 3,000 years his DNA altered mine. During the full moon I can turn into a wolf and you've known that my senses were heightened but I didn't realize I could change until a few months ago. I saw you wandering and I had to protect you, there have been strangers in _my_ forest. Rapists and such, they like to bring their victims here because they know they cannot be found. I've already taken care of two; there is a third out there still. I cannot believe you were so dumb that you decided to come out here at night. I don't know what I would have done if I returned later and found your corpse out here."

"Wow. You know how to brighten a persons day and to make them feel smart, well done." I snap, he suddenly frowns and he looks confused and sad.

"Sorry." He says and it sounds like he means it, I forgive him because I know he's not a people person.

"Its ok," I tell him, and offer a smile. He smiles back and we're on good terms again. Yay!

_I can't escape myself, (I cant escape myself)  
__So many times I've lied, (so many times I've lied)  
__But there's still rage inside,  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare,  
__I can't control myself._

Time passes and we are sharing what we've been up to. I've been teaching and he's been traveling. Wow, that took about 5 minutes to cover. I heard a growl and for a moment I thought it was his stomach but it was my stomach. He laughs quietly and stands up, he offers his hands to me and pulls me up.

"Lets get you some food." He says, for a moment I go completely blonde, which is hard because I'm a dark brunette.

"You're not going to hunt me a rabbit are you?" I ask, he snorts with laughter and shakes his head.

"No. We're going to raid your fridge." He tells me.

"Wonderful, thanks for including me in that plan."

"Anytime." As we walk from the camp he had set up, I can't feel but like we are being watched as we go.

We wander through my backyard and he stops and smiles, I look to him and he just continues to smile.

"What?" I ask, it's weird seeing him in such a lighthearted mood. This wasn't the Merrick I remember. "What is it Merrick?" he shrugs his broad shoulders and looks to me, squinting in the sunlight.

"Nothing, I like your backyard. Very cozy. Make me want to roll in the grass." He smiles, I laugh and shake my head at him.

"Inner wolf coming out?" I ask, he nods at me then pauses and just stares at me, his eyes locking mine, refusing to let go.

"It's not just that. Your energy and everything about you makes me happy. Always have." He tells me. I like seeing this side of Merrick; maybe he has decided to change his "Lone Wolf" persona, I hope it's for the better. I reach the backdoor and place my hand on the sliding glass door, looking in at my empty home.

"Come on Merrick." I tell him, suddenly realizing what kind of a lonely life I had been living. It was like a cold smack, with my friends gone I was isolated like Merrick, that was his choice, and it certainly wasn't mine. I don't like being alone, I don't know how Merrick does it, I don't know why anyone would push away companionship. He walks over as I slide open the door and we walk in. I inhale deeply and then head for the fridge, unable to deny my hunger any longer. "How does bacon and eggs sound?" I ask, which was the usual thing I made for breakfast and was quick for me to make; besides I already had bacon cooked.

"Devine. Better than…" he pauses and makes a face. "You don't want to know." He smiles instead now, "Mind if I shower?" he asks, I nod and he bounds off in search of the bathroom. Minutes later I heard the shower start. I begin to make breakfast for the two of us. This is something I miss, I love cooking, I cook for myself but it isn't the same. I love to cook for people, another draw back of the end of the Wild Force Rangers; I wasn't cooking for the group any longer.

"Breakfast is done!" I call about 15 minutes later and simply stare as Merrick comes bounding back into the kitchen wearing only a towel. "Next time put some pants on." I tell him as he sits at the table across from me. He gives me a wolfish grin as he leans down to take a bite.

"I'll think about it." He says as he digs in and begins to eat. I can't help but smile and know that my life is about to change and I don't know if it's for the better. Though I would rather have someone with me, I don't know why Merrick would choose to be alone.

_So what if you can see,  
__The darkest side of me,  
__No one will ever change this animal I have become.  
__Help me believe it's not the real me.  
__Somebody help me tame this animal I have become.  
__Help me believe it's not the real me,  
__Somebody help me tame this animal.  
__Somebody help me through this nightmare,  
__I can't control myself.  
__Somebody wake me from this nightmare,  
__I can't escape this hell._

A week has passed since Merrick has pretty much moved himself into my home. And still he refuses to wear pants or any article of clothing to the breakfast table or lunch or dinner. He's not big on clothes most of the time. It's the animal instinct or he's practicing to be a nudist. I haven't figured it out yet, though I don't mind, he's got the body for it. I'm just happy that when someone comes to the door he doesn't try to answer it since most times he's still stark naked. My house is big enough for a small family and since it's been only me up to this point, I like sharing. Coming home to someone each day is nice, and Merrick's always happy to see me. Probably because I cook him all his meals and he's not sleeping outside, not that he cared apparently. At first he had been sleeping in the guest room but for the last couple of days, he's made his way into my bed. The first night I awoke to have him in wolf form sleeping at the end of my bed, the next day he was laying next to me, human form and that's where he's been now. I thought it was weird at first glance but I didn't feel that way, I was comforted having him there. I don't know why but being with Merrick, having him here seems natural. Even in my dreams I believe he's begun to creep in.

Since he's arrived I've been getting bits and pieces of memories in my dreams from when we were Warriors of the Animarium. The one thing that's bothering me is that I haven't had a complete memory return, I've seen glimpses of having a lover, another Warrior but something has always blocked his identity. The memory is too blurred and fragmented to even begin to try. I've wanted to discuss this with Merrick because out of the Rangers, since he was entombed when he was still a Warrior he has his memories from that time. Because we were reborn, we lost them, he never was he was alive, alive and buried.

Those were my thoughts as I began to drift off to sleep last night, now as I wake; he is next to me, sleeping soundly. I still feel watched, since Merrick has left his camp I've known we're being watched, it's starting to creep me out. I smile as I stare at Merrick's sleeping form; he looks so content so I slowly begin to creep out of the bed, trying not to wake him.

I head to the kitchen to begin to make breakfast as I usually do and as I walk past the patio there is a large wolf, no, I realize it's a mix after close inspection, sitting on the patio staring into the house. It seems like the same one that Zen Aku had been attached to when he had been released from his tomb. Since I have no clue if the mixed wolf/dog is dangerous I simply continue to the kitchen and as I glance back, it remains there, waiting. Getting out eggs and different kinds of meats and vegetables to put into an omelet, I glance to see the wolf/dog still there. Now its mouth is hanging open, its tongue lolling out of its mouth, which looks rather adorable. I smile and shake my head as I grab a knife and start to chop some ham. After a few moments I feel two arms around me and I'm pulled close to a warm body. Merrick rests his chin atop of my head and cuddles me in his arms for a moment, which he'd never done before. I was taken off guard, and I dropped the knife onto the counter and leaned into his touch. It felt good to be held, Merrick doesn't say a word but before he lets go he gives me a quick squeeze.

"There's a wolf/dog on the patio." I tell him after he lets go; he looks at me, face beaming before bounding over to the sliding glass door, which happened in mere seconds. He slid open the door and the wolf/dog tackled him and began to lap at his face. Merrick's laughter brought a smile to my face, seeing them reunited, the joy it brought Merrick was something I was glad to witness. "Merrick, do it have a name?" I ask, I don't even know the gender and I don't want to look.

"He doesn't have one, he is simply my friend." Merrick says petting it, the wolf/dog looks thrilled, and actually it looks like it's smiling.

"Well, can we give him one? It's going to get on my nerves saying wolf/dog." Merrick looks over grinning; I swear it's the same grin the wolf/dog has.

"Loki." Merrick says studying him for a moment and I'm thinking of Kevin Smith's Dogma.

"Why not." I tell him, it's not my choice. Now I can call him Loki in my inner monologue. Joy unbound. Merrick shoos him outside and Loki gives a deep bark before bounding off towards the woods. "Why'd you do that?" I asked, and resumed my chopping.

"Its not my home." He told me and for a fleeting moment a thought crossed my mind. _It could be _and I have no idea where that came from. "I told him to go to his family. He has one now, he's the alpha of his own pack, he needs to provide for the pack." Merrick said and gets up, heading back towards me. My mind is a whirl right now, feelings I never knew I felt for the man in front of me began to spark and memories blurred that I couldn't decipher. "What's the matter Alyssa?" he asks.

"Merrick, why did you come back here? You have no family, I'm the only friend left with the exception of Willy and that's it. There is nothing. Why?" I ask, setting down my things, and I close my eyes. I don't want to see the look on his face. There is silence for a few moments and I open my eyes to see him in front of me, his eyes boring into mine. His hands take my wrists and back me up against the counter. From there he lifts his hands and holds my face, keeping me from looking away.

"I came back to find my mate. It's an instinct, pure and simple. It's the only reason why I'm here." He said, finding my voice I spoke up my voice trembling.

"You haven't looked for one." His eyes continue to lock mine in their gaze.

"I don't have to." He stated, whoa, I did not expect that.

"What? Why?" I ask, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. "You are in love with Princess Shayla." I insist, there is a weird smile that forms on his lips.

"That's true but you don't understand. My love for her is powerful and I can't control it and you couldn't either. You know you love her as much as I did, she meant so much to all of us. She and I know that nothing could happen between us because our destinies do not meet. I still think in the old ways I can't help that I was entombed for three thousand years remember? Anyways I know I feel something for you, something much more than my feelings for her. After she left and I left Turtle Cove I realized that you did mean a lot to me and I never showed it, I can't show it now, something is preventing me from feelings and memories I know I shared something with you once. I know I did. I need you." He tells me. I had the same realization after he returned to my life. Then his lips are on mine and I'm kissing him back, his hands leave my face and wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

My hands wrap around his neck, combing my fingers into his hair I pull him closer. As we break the kiss we pant for air before he slams his lips to mine once more. If this keeps up we're probably going to end up going at it right here and I couldn't do that.

"Merrick, stop for a moment please," I manage to gasp out as his lips travel down my neck. He pauses and looks at me.

"Sorry." He immediately says and lets go, my eyes grow wide and I pull him into a hug.

"Not that! No, that was…damn. You're one hell of a kisser." He smirks.

"You're the first person I've kissed." He tells me, damn! If he's that good at kissing…my mind travels right to the gutter and I cling to him, his arms circle around me.

"I stopped you because we're not going at it in my kitchen." Yet.

"Oh." He says and smirks, he instantly lifts me into his arms like I weigh nothing. "Well you do have a bedroom." He smiles. Dirty pervert. I'm so confused right now, this feels right but I can't help but feel lost right now. This is happening too fast, more memories blur across my mind making me dizzy.

"Merrick, wait, there is so much I need to know. This is so fast, I want to be with you and I didn't regret making out with you just now but I'm so confused. You remember the past from the Animarium, you made that clear. Did I have a lover?" I ask, he begins to think about it and then his face falls and his eyebrows knit together. He looks as confused as I feel.

"I-I-can't remember. What the hell?" he murmurs and looks at me, he carries me into the living room where he sits down on the couch, me still in his arms. "I can remember almost everything so clearly but I can't remember that. I can't remember you. I remember Princess Shayla and that's about it, its like my memory is blocked to certain things." He says, ok good. At least it's not just me.

"I'm the same way I get glimpse but it's all too jumbled to even make out." I tell him, we think for a moment, he rests by head on his shoulder and sets me in his lap.

"What does this all mean?" he whispers aloud, that is when we heard dark laughter from behinds us. We bolt up to see Zen Aku standing by the patio door, his eyes are not glowing in the daylight but I get into my fighting stance. Oh crap, this is not good. Merrick shoots me a look and lowers my arms.

"He's not going to hurt you. He's seeking redemption for is sins as am I. But we realize that it is more than it seems. He has allowed me to come here to get close to you once again, I needed to be near you and he understood that." He tells me that makes Zen Aku laugh again, this time it send shivers up my spine.

"You two don't even know how close you were once. Your memories have been repressed by a spell that is stronger than the both of you. There is one person and one person alone who can break it, the spellcaster herself." He said, Merrick and I exchange looks.

"Princess Shayla?" we murmur in unison.

"Yes." Zen Aku states simply, continuing to stare at us.

"Should wouldn't do that!" I say, Merrick nods his head in agreement.

"Are you two forgetting who you were? You were her Warriors chosen by her father before his death to defend her and the land of the Animarium. She would do that to have what she wanted, the one that was her guardian." Zen Aku said, then a sigh sounded from him. "That is all I know. If you want the truth and the break the spell that is preventing you from even remembering what you had once, that's preventing you from feeling the love you did, I would return to the Animarium."

"That's impossible." Merrick growled, his face full of anger and confusion as he looked to his dark half, which actually wasn't so dark now that he was settling down on the couch we were occupying moments ago.

"As long as there are Power Rangers, nothing is impossible." Zen Aku reminded us and fell silent, he had told us all he would. Now we have to find the newest generation and pray that they can help us. As I look to Merrick, I long to touch him from instinct, though I hold no emotion with it. That's what's been bothering us both, we feel the instinct of what we want to do but there is no emotion. I sigh and Merrick pulls me close, I bury my face into his chest.

"What are we going to do now?" I ask no one in particular.

"Find Rangers. Get to Shayla. Learn the truth. Break the spell. I can't bear this any longer." Merrick says and I agree silently.

"Sounds like a plan." I tell him, I glance up to see him looking at Zen Aku.

"You in?" he asks, I can feel his heartbeat; his heart slows as he calms down.

"Yes. You'll need all the help you can get." I suspect Zen Aku is making fun of us while being a bit sarcastic.

"Oh thanks." Merrick snaps sarcastically as he glares at the Org sitting on my couch.

"You're welcome." Zen Aku says and I swear there is a smile in his voice.

"Oh Lord." I groan into Merrick's shirt and he just shakes his head and holds me tighter.


	3. Part Two: Bitemarks and Bloodstains

Into The Woods

Part Two: Bite marks and Bloodstains 

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers Wild Force, just the ideas. If the characters are out of character, I apologize. I prefer to give them more of a human appeal that goes deeper than the show. The song belongs to Finch from their second album…I think. I don't know the title.

**Timeline:** A couple years after Wild Force ended, just the beginning of the Dino Thunder season. That will come into play in later parts.

**Rating:** T (Or higher)

**Pairing: **Alyrick (Just coined that )

_"Meier may we be this way forever, and  
Tell me lover what will become of the others?"  
Bones, skin, nails and flesh  
On a bed of lack of passion, a medieval consequence  
They worry you with all the talk of how you're not their kind_

As the sunsets, turning the sky a murderous blood red, I lay side by side with Alyssa in her backyard. The soft grass pillows our backs as our entwined hands rest between us. We had been searching for anyone who would possibly know who the next Ranger team is. There has been no luck but from several sources they say that Tommy Oliver, correction, Dr. Thomas Oliver would know. Out of all the Rangers he has been the one who has not only been a Ranger numerous times but has taken it upon himself to keep track of the Ranger history and timeline. Last anyone heard he had moved from Angel Grove to a smaller town called Reefside, which is a few towns over from here. We have one last hope, Jason Lee Scott, he wasn't home when we called earlier but we left a message and hopefully he'll return our call. Jason and Tommy are best friends and have been for years, as Alyssa begins to sleep at my side I hear the phone ring inside. Gently moving from her, I rush into the house and grab the phone, with my heightened senses and agility, this nearly sends me into a wall.

"Hello?" I ask, my voice is level though I just sprinted in three seconds.

"Is this the Enrile Residence?" a male voice asks, I nod for a moment then remember that he can't hear me nodding into the phone.

"Yes. Who is this?" I ask, his voice warms as mine does, it must be Jason and with his next words he confirms it.

"This is Jason Lee Scott, you must be Merrick. The one Wild Force Ranger I didn't meet." There is a smile in his tone and once again I nod into the phone. Note to self, stop doing that.

"Yes, I apologize. But please, Mr. Lee Scott, please tell me you know where and how I can contact Dr. Oliver." There is silence and I suddenly suspect I'm not the only one nodding into the phone.

"Yes," he rattles out several phone numbers, I don't need to write them down, once they are in my mind they won't be leaving. "I would suggest that Alyssa calls the district's directory and checks out the teacher information for Reefside High School." He says, I'm confused.

"Why?" I ask, he laughs softly.

"He wanted a peaceful life, he settled down and became a school teacher. You'll most likely find him there."

With that I thank him and as I say my goodbye and hang up the phone I return to the backyard. Alyssa is now slumbering soundly; I lift her up and carry her back into the house as the air begins to chill. Setting her down in her bed she reaches for my arm as I begin to walk away. Even in sleep, she cannot deny how she feels for me. Her grip is strong on my wrist, she's stronger than she looks, and right now she looks too fragile to even possess the fighting spirit I know she does.

"Stay." She whispers, it's strange to think she can sound so awake when she sleeps. I only grow tired when I've been stressed, worrying about her and finding Tommy has made me tired. After the thousands of years I spent in sleep I don't need it to recharge, just to relax. I take off my shirt, I'm still not used to the clothes people wear today, give me back my robes any day. I lay beside her and pull her to my body, she sighs happily and snuggles to my chest. I track her breathing and she is sleeping deeply within seconds. Just as she clings to me, I hear footsteps in the hall. 

Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home  
There is always one more fall

Zen Aku stands in the doorway to Alyssa's room, his eyes are glowing as the sun has set. His expressionless face stares endlessly into mine, he's creepy sometimes.

"I am not letting you go alone. You have to tell her I am here with you, like I always was. You will need me." He tells me, I knew that already, I realize he doesn't call Alyssa by her name a lot.

"Why do you not call Alyssa by her name?" I ask, his eyes glow brighter.

"I did not know her by that name, I knew her as Aurelia." Aurelia, Aurelia, I reach out and stroke Alyssa's face; my fingers lightly tracing down her skin. Was that who you once were? Why can't I remember? "It's a spell." I glace to Zen Aku he confirms what I've thought.

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask her." I know who her is but I now realize that the one I thought I love was preventing me from being with the one person I was meant to be with. Zen Aku watches me watch Alyssa; I can feel his sympathy though he cannot express it. "Sleep now, I'll watch over you like I always do." He tells me, and begins to head out, as he does I tell him the only thing I can think of.

"Thank you." My words fall into silence as he leaves in a blur, I settle down beside Alyssa and hold her close as she sleeps. _  
_

We hit the road after breakfast; Alyssa takes Zen Aku's return easier than I thought she would, mainly because she has other things on her mind. She knows he will not hurt us and is now our ally, not enemy. From Turtle Cove we head South through one town then we'll be in Reefside, two pit stops later and three food runs we enter Reefside, it's a small town like Turtle Cove and similar to Blue Bay Harbor which we passed through to get here. As we find Reefside High School, its quiet, several students are still there for after school activities, I imagine. I stick my head out the window and inhale deeply, trying to pick up a scent, Tommy's. I had the fleeting glimpse of him once but scents stay with me, I caught it. Alyssa smacks me on the ass and I frown and stick my head back in the car.

"What?" I ask, but thankfully she shakes her head, after all she's letting Zen Aku nap in the trunk. Thankfully we've been entombed before so we know how to handle confined spaces. "I got his scent. Feel free to stop at any time." I tell her, she pulls into a space. We get out and as we enter the school I follow my nose, there are teenagers popping out here and there, I don't waste a second glance. Immediately locating Dr. Tommy Oliver is all I care about. As I walk into his room, I see that he is sitting at his desk, eyes glued on the stack of papers in front of him. Then I realize, thankfully, that he wasn't alone in his classroom. I'm only glad I noticed this because I almost started yelling out my problem at once, I'm getting desperate. There was a girl in the back of the classroom, she's the first teen I actually stop and look at and once I do I'm sucked into her doe eyes. Granted she's not my Alyssa but she's cute as hell, but she looks pissed. Also, she smells off, something is right with her, but once again my mission of finding Tommy is complete so I turn my attention back to him.

"Hi Tommy," Alyssa says, he looks really surprised to see us, as he should be. He removes the wire-framed glasses that he actually really doesn't need to wear. He smiles warmly at us and gets out of his chair. He and Alyssa hug and just to creep him out I hug him too, and frown as it doesn't creep him out, but my smile does.

"Alyssa, Merrick. What are you two doing here?" he asks, Alyssa takes over, noting that we weren't alone. The girl picks up on why Alyssa hesitated to answer and she gathers her blue and yellow backpack and grabs her guitar that was on the next chair over and heads for the door.

"Bye Dr. O," She says, there is sorrow in her tone as she goes, her eyes connect with his and they keep their eyes locked as she heads out the door, as she goes I listen as his heart skips a beat as leaves and then turns his attention back to us.

"What is it?" he asks, but first I have to know what that was about, apparently Alyssa caught onto that as well.

"What was that?" I ask, he seems flustered for a moment, not realizing that we had seen the lingering stare between them both.

"Nothing. Nothing. I haven't seen either of you in two years, what is it? Has something happened?" he asks, I sigh.

"This is so weird to explain now that I think about it." Alyssa says and as I think about it, she's right.

"We are having flashbacks of a pervious love, back when we were Warriors of the Animarium. I don't have secure memories from that time because I was reborn. Merrick was entombed so he remembers everything but what has begun to resurface recently. Its like something is blocking those memories, preventing us from knowing the truth and letting us move on." Alyssa explains, Tommy is watching us with a concentrating look on his face.

"And you came to me because?" he asked, I took over, knowing that I'm not gonna tiptoe around this.

"We need to know if you know the new Power Rangers and how to contact them." He stares at me then holds up his arm, there is a silver cuff with a black stone in it, then in a flash it changes into a morpher. Huh, he's a Ranger again. Good, this is good.

"If you just would come out and said you needed the Power Rangers I wouldn't have sent her away." He muttered as he goes to his desk and gathered the papers, stuffing them into his briefcase. I don't think he realizes I heard him.

"Sent who away?" I ask, Alyssa looks at me funny, apparently she didn't hear him. He looks at me as we head out of the classroom.

"Her. She. The girl in the back of the room, her name is Kira. She's a Ranger. And since I'm taking you need to get to the Animarium to talk to Princess Shayla, you'll need a flying Zord. We have two, Kira is one of them." He says, hmmm.

"Is that why she doesn't smell human?" I ask, he looks at me quizzically.

"What do you mean?" he asks, then I realize that the scent is coming from him too.

"You don't smell human either, she didn't. There's something else in your system." I tell him, I can't work my nose around it, its bothering me.

"Its Dinosaur DNA. The gems that chose us and gave us our powers bonded to our DNA and changed us." He admits softly, well that explains it all.

"Ok, well do you know where Kira went?" Alyssa asks, she begins to head for her car.

"Leave it there, we'll take mine, it'll be easier that way." He tells us, I look to his car, which is a jeep, with no concealed trunk. That's not going to abide well with Zen Aku.

"We can't, we have Zen Aku in the trunk." Now Tommy stares at us like we're nuts. He crosses to us since we're standing at the trunk of Alyssa's car, which she opens it, Zen Aku is snoring happily. Oy.

"Ooo-kay." Tommy says, I think he's shocked and amused, but thankfully he's got a plan. "Let him go, there is plenty of woods to cover him, my house is in the middle of the woods, he can wait there for us." I wake Zen Aku and reiterate what Tommy just told us, he runs off quickly and now we're left staring at Tommy once more.

"Now what?" I ask, Tommy heads for his car and we trail after him, Alyssa gets into the passenger side and I climb into the back. Tommy touches the gem on his wrist and speaks into it softly, eyes darting around.

"Kira? Kira, if you can, answer me." There is silence, and then her voice comes through.

"What is it Dr. O?" she asks, there is a twinge of annoyance but it isn't directed at him its at to who she's with.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"The Mercer estate, I told Trent I'd be his arm candy for the night since they frown on him bringing guys." She said flatly.

"What's he giving you?" Tommy asked as a smile broke over his lips.

"20 bucks and new guitar strings."

"Figured. Ok, we need to talk so I'll be there soon ok?"

She muttered an ok, and we were off, Tommy drives much quicker than I figured he would. Apparently he was a raced cars, I think, I thought I heard Cole say that once but if you think about it, it's Cole and he's stranger than I am. Soon we approach the Mercer estate, its huge, really huge. I don't think I've ever seen a house, no wait, mansion so big. Tommy must be allowed to enter because no one stops us at the front gate and he knows where to park. As we head towards the house, all of a sudden I see a green portal and something is coming out of it. I immediately shield Alyssa as the beings that came out, fire lazers at us.

"What the hell!" I yell as the lazers burn into my skin. Tommy got the most of that blow and he was holding his side as he tried to get off of the ground, I can smell burning flesh and an old wound opening. I was about to attack when an inhuman, subsonic scream knocks over the black, what I assume, man/cyborg and the woman who was at is side. The girl, Kira, was standing there in a white dressing, still pissed. I don't think it was the attack, I think this anger is fueled at the conservative dress she was wearing.

"Back off!" she says to the creature, there aren't much of human remains within the shell of circuits and wires.

"Make me." He snaps back, she moves in a blur and attacks him without morphing like apparently she could; I look around and realize that a crowd has come to the windows and is watching. The battle doesn't last long, the creature, apparently named Zeltrax, kicked her hard in the stomach and pinned her against the cement, I can smell her blood, as it covers the ground. She's fighting, she's very strong, she doesn't want to give up, not when Tommy is in danger. I hear someone move above us, there is a balcony and there is someone using a massive amount power coming down.

"Lazer arrows! FIRE!" Now I see a Hispanic boy is looking down, dressed in white, but he is holding a Ranger weapon in his hands. He looks to me and reads my confusion. "The power of camouflage, I'm morphed but so I don't attract attention to me, I made it appear it wasn't." Handy skill, the thing portals away and Kira looks up at him. She mouths a 'Thank you' as Tommy helps her up. She readjusts herself and brushes off the dress. She stared angrily and the dress as she attempted to get the dirt and blood off the white fabric.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" she asks calmly. Still readjusting herself and brushing at the dress, she looks up finally and stares at us.

"Wanna get out of here first?" Tommy asks, Kira doesn't respond at first but looks to the boy above, Trent, who nods her off.

"Hell yeah!" She happily bounds towards the car, and for a moment she actually skips, Tommy shrugs at us and follows her and Alyssa and I fall into step.

Within 15 minutes we're at the home of Dr. Thomas Oliver which doubles as the Dino Thunder Rangers Headquarters. He parks beside the house and we climb out of car and head for the door, which apparently isn't locked as Tommy just opens the door.

"Uh Tommy, you keep your door unlocked?" Alyssa asks, looking at him like he's crazy.

"Nope, one of the other Rangers or my assistant is here." He says, and as a black boy dressed in blue walks to the entryway. He looks at us and then to Kira. Before he says anything she holds up a finger and points at him.

"Don't even." She snaps, he smirks with an evil glint in his eye.

"You're pretty." He says and then runs like hell. Kira shakes her head and closes the door. She is barely out of the room when she begins to remove the dress; she's as bad as I am. Kira returns and has changed out of the dress and into clothes she had in a duffle bag that she has left in his home. She seemed so much happier now that she was out of formal wear and into rocker clothes and fishnet stockings.

"So, Alyssa, Merrick, why are you here?" Kira asks, Tommy answers before we could actually think of how to explain this again.

"They need us to locate and get them to the Animarium, they need your Zord." He tells her, she nods, I don't think she really cares. We head into the living room and Tommy pulls on the jaw of a T-Rex skeleton that decorates the coffee table in his living room. I was about to wonder what it does when the supposed rug flips up to reveal a staircase. Oooo that is so cool, he and Kira head down first, I wave Alyssa down next, after all, ladies first. The lair is a sprawling underground cave, the main room is the length and width of the home and other rooms were added on recently, I smell the earth all around us, its emanating from a thick rock wall which at the press of a button begins to roll up. Zen Aku is standing there and Kira jumps and gets in attack sense, Zen Aku isn't evil, that is no longer a sense that can be picked up but she still stays tense. Kira's never met him or us; I can't understand why she would react this way. "Its ok Kira." Tommy murmurs softly, she drops the stance but is still tense.

"Kira? Why are you so tense? You can't be picking up evil waves from Zen Aku." I tell her, her attention focuses on me, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not but I know what he is capable of." She response surprises me, I'm still confused.

"How?" Alyssa asks, she's confused too.

"I have a video diary that contains the history of the Power Rangers since Mighty Morphin' to now." Tommy sighs, and massages his temples. "She and the others saw the overview of it when I was kidnapped by Mesogog before I became the Black Ranger. They didn't go into the actual complete history of each generation or they would have know that Zen Aku joined you on a path that seeks redemption." There is a slight annoyance in Tommy's tone but it holds not heat, not when its directed at Kira. Kira's eyes dart from me, to Tommy then to Zen Aku.

"Sorry." She says to him, he shrugs, he's used to that.

"Its fine, you didn't know. Given my appearance I expect that from many." He tells her, she gives him a sympathetic look and she looks once more to us. I can tell Alyssa's tired, we were up early and she's been driving all day, I don't tire anymore I'm just hungry, now to think I usually am. I pull Alyssa to me and wrap my arms around her, supporting her; she buries her face into my shoulder and sighs.

"What do we do now?" she asks into my shirt but it's loud enough to reach Tommy, the person she directed to it.

"I'll try to get a lock on the Animarium, and we wait. I do not want to just send you off when at any moment we could be attacked and we'll need Kira who won't be here. When I get the location it will be easier for Kira to get there and back." Tommy says, he's already tapping furiously at the keyboard, setting its task.

"There is a spare room if you want to lay down Alyssa." Kira tells her, Alyssa looks up with a grateful look on her face. Kira motions with her head to the stairs and she and Alyssa head back up, leaving me alone with Tommy, Zen Aku has found the button and has gone back into the cavern to explore.

"So, what's with you and Kira?" I ask, it's been on my mind as I watch them interact, they always have lingering stares, and I can see the longing in their eyes.

"We're on the same Ranger team and I'm her first period Science Teacher." He tells me, I smile; it's much deeper than that.

"No, you are more than that. That girl protected you this afternoon, she would die for you. Do you understand the devotion you have to have for someone to be willing to die for them? She loves you, its not just because of your obvious good looks, she knows you personally, you've spent a lot of time together, you trust her with your life. You trust her more than the other members of your team, you've shared you past with her, you've turned to her when you knew you had no one else. She knows what evil you are capable of, what still lingers within the back of your mind, still flows in your veins. You hide it well, after being entombed within Zen Aku for three thousand years I know that even though it was not me, but him, I will always have the capability for evil, its my nature, as it is for you. You were never meant to be good, you were destined for evil, she saw that in the diary but she doesn't care. She would still sacrifice everything she has and is for you, and I know you're feeling the same way. Its not a one way street, I can see you long to touch her, to reach out and hold her when she's scared or hurt, wanting to dry her tears, yearning for the contact that could keep you sane while the evil within commands for her demise." A dark smile flashes on Tommy's lips.

"Speaking from experience?"

"Of course, when I was trapped within Zen Aku, I watched as he nearly killed the Wild Force Rangers on many occasions, but one day when I saw Alyssa alone, though he had control, I watched her get attacked, I watched her bleed. Only then I was able to break free, even if it was only for a moment that was the first time I was able to act on my own. His instincts to me to kill her, but I fought with everything I had and I was able to take her away, to bandage her wounds." The memories of my acts as Zen Aku cut in me like a knife, Tommy chuckles softly.

"That's when you started to feel for her. Though you pushed her away like an unwanted Savior when she was able to save you." I was about to wonder how he could have known when I remembered his has a detailed history of all the Rangers eras.

"I did. I regret it and she didn't hold a grudge either, we were able to get past that obviously."

"I know why you're telling me this but you're forgetting, I'm still good." He shoots back, my next words sting him and I feel pain and regret flow through him.

"For now. I'm telling you this because I can see that you want Kira, its so easy to see, I know the feeling, don't let her just get away, she needs to know that you do care about her." He laughs harshly.

"You don't understand, I could be put in jail for that." I smile. I shrug, age doesn't matter to me and I don't really pay attention to the law, why for both are simple really. I'm three thousand years old, I'm older than any person I know and I do not hold the law in respect because I haven't grown accustom to it, I lived in a time where my word was law.

"Only if you get caught." I tell him just as Kira comes back down the staircase, I suspect she's been listening for quite sometime now.

"Caught?" she asks, hmmm I need a lie.

"Being naked in public, I don't like wearing pants." I tell her that was the honest truth though, she nods.

"Alyssa warned me." Heh. Now I'm bored, there is nothing to do but wait, I could join Zen Aku in the great outdoors but I'm feeling rather affectionate, I'll go watch Alyssa sleep, I'll let Tommy and Kira have some alone time. I nod to them and head upstairs, following Alyssa's scent.

She's curled up in the middle of the bed in the unused guest room, she's so beautiful, so serene in sleep, and I can't manage that serenity ever. Snuggling down beside her she scoots closer to me. As I close my eyes, I hear Kira singing from somewhere below, I can't tell if she's still in the Lair but it doesn't matter. She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard and before I know it, she's lulled me into a short, deep sleep. I awake when I smell food…mmmm…food. Heading downstairs Kira and Tommy are in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey." I say, they look over from the stove, Kira smiles warmly and so does Tommy. "Chicken?" I ask, as I inhale deeply, Kira nods.

"Yup, Skillet fried chicken Parmesan. Its one of the only meals I can cook." Tommy said, he's used to feeding himself only, it's different with guests and teens that never leave.

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask, Tommy shakes his head, and continues.

"You're the guest, we have everything under control." He says, I nod and head outside, knowing that's where I'd find Zen Aku.

He's sitting out in the middle of the backyard. I creep up behind him and debate to pounce but he knows where I am so there is no point. I sit next to him as we gaze out at the woods, there is a squirrel climbing a tree…now its being chased by another one. Oy. I focus my attention back on Zen Aku, I swear my attention span is all over the place lately. Well after being entombed for three thousand years, I've decided that its time to catch up with what I've been missing, no matter how innate it is, which included the natural wild life.

"Zen Aku." I greeted, he nods to me and I sit beside him, we continue to sit in silence then I ask him whats been on my mind. "Once we get to the Animarium what are we going to do? The Princess is sleeping…"I began, his eyes begin to glow as he looks at me.

"She can awaken Merrick. You know she will always answer your call." I stop and think for a few moments, it is true. Though nothing could ever come of even the beginnings of a relationship, she was always loyal to me. I had fulfilled my duties and I was released to live a mortal life…well as mortal as a werewolf could.

"Then what?" I demand, unsure if I ever wanted to see Princess Shayla again, I had let her go and she released me. She made it clear that I was not wanted and suddenly for some reason I was afraid for Alyssa. I had attached myself so personally to her that she was beginning to mean everything to me. As Zen Aku's soulless eyes stare into me I realize what was before my eyes. "Alyssa's my mate. I didn't realize but I've chosen her."

"Congratulations for figuring it out, I was beginning to think you were a moron. " he says and then in a flash he races off into the woods, leaving me to think. As I hear the backdoor open Alyssa calls to me, her scent wafting to me along with the scent of dinner.

"Dinner's done!" she calls, she could have whispered and I would have heard. I turn and the light in her face makes me want to cry. She made me want a simple life, something Tommy had wanted and suddenly I understood.

_  
Maladjusted, you must trust me darling  
Sub sequentially, you see, you deserve more than me  
They bury you while wearing garments of funeral fire_

Screaming, all I hear is screaming, Alyssa needs me and I can't find her. The darkness is too thick, even with my senses I can't find her. She's screaming my name, a bloody cry, a death scream. I see her, she's so still, and her face has lost all its color. I reach to hold her, to take her into my arms, try to draw her back from death but as I even move my arms, she is pulled deep into the Earth and laughter fills my ears. 

I bolt awake from the nightmare; Alyssa is sleeping soundly next to me. This is the first nightmare since I returned to Turtle Cove and to Alyssa. I pull her close and I realize that I'm shaking. As I close my eyes and inhale deeply, I listen to what's going on around in the household. Kira just awoke from her position on the couch and Tommy is still awake in his room. I feel Kira's emotions, as they wash over her body. She too, had a nightmare and unlike me she has no comfort. She sighs and lays back down on the couch, times like this I wish Tommy would stop hiding his feelings and just go to her. I smell the salt of her tears but it doesn't last long before she falls back to sleep. I grab my pants from the floor and tug them on, heading across the hall to Tommy's room. I knock and open the door; he's reading and looks up at me.

"What's up Merrick?" he asks, he sounds tired but his mind doesn't let him sleep.

"You should go to Kira, she needs you. I don't think its fair that you're trying to ignore your feelings for her and that you both want each other so badly. She just woke up from a nightmare and cried, she had no one to comfort her when she needed it, needed you. You should go to her." I told him and left it at that, I wander back to Alyssa and hold her close, and a small smile crosses my lips as I hear Tommy go downstairs to check on Kira. I listen for a moment as he asks if she's alright, I could continue to spy but they need their privacy.

I do as I have for some time, watch her sleep, I gently touch her face. _Mine_, _she's mine. My mate, if she'll accept my offer_. As the morning hours wane, Tommy returns to his room, Kira remains on the couch. I zone for a while, I don't sleep, I don't dream, I simply lay there, watching her, listening to the outside, to nature, to those sleeping and those who are awake. As I finally do take a short nap, I swear I hear the computer in the dino lair beep. When I wake up, Alyssa is watching me, it makes me smile. She leans over and kisses me, we share a long deep kiss and then I hear Tommy get up and begin to head downstairs. I break the kiss and smile to Alyssa.

"Be right back." I tell her and follow the good doctor downstairs and into the living room where Kira is peeking over the couch at us, all you could see was eyes and up. I heard Tommy chuckle as he crossed to her.

"Like a kid a Christmas." He mused and reached down cupping her cheek gently, she leaned into the touch and sighed. I smile, happy to see this moment. Kira catches my eye and smiles, her eyes dart back to Tommy, then to me, he gets the hint and turns around. "Good morning Merrick." He says, smiling as well.

"Morning. I believe the computer dinged last night." I tell him, he nods at me.

"It did. The location is already in the memory bank of the Petra Zord. All you need to do is leave." He says.

"After breakfast?" I ask hopefully, Kira laughs and so does Tommy.

"After breakfast." They confirm.

_  
Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home  
There is always one more fall  
Now I'm stealing her body and taking it home  
There is always one more fall  
_

After breakfast we all dress and head down to the Lair and Tommy leads us to the Zord bay. There are a handful of giant, dormant mechanical dinosaurs. I'm used to more since we did have the entire animal system within the Animarium. With the aide of the Petradon Zord Alyssa, Zen Aku, Kira and I are all crammed into the mechanical dinosaur. I never realized how many people could squeeze into one Zord. Apparently four or more and we're not cramped by any means. Its so roomie we could probably fit the Wild Force team and Dino Thunder team in here. I have no idea why it would need to be so big. Ok, I must focus, I look to Alyssa who's face as gone completely blank and Zen Aku, who will always look angry, even when he's happy.

"We're almost there," Kira announced, though anyone who could see what we were seeing could tell that. We were nearing the turtle shaped land of the Animarium and the feeling of dread began to settle over me. Something wasn't right and I couldn't figure it out. As Kira stopped the Zord, it hovered next to the place we once called home. The wing of the Petradon touched the soil so we could get onto the Island. To my surprise, Kira climbs out with us and follows us.

"What are you doing?" Zen Aku asks.

"I'm staying right here incase you need me. Just holler or something, I have a bad feeling about this." Kira said, and from the look on Alyssa's face, Kira and I aren't the only two that are feeling this way.

"Alright but don't fall or anything." Alyssa says, her voice full of concern. Kira smiles at her, the brightness of the smile putting me somewhat at ease.

"I can fly, I don't fear any fall. Besides, Petra wouldn't do that, she's catch me." And to my surprise, the Zord gave an agreeing caw. I shouldn't be surprised, our Wild Force Zords were actual beings, they lived as animals did, though they were metal machines. I take Alyssa's hand and we head for Princess Shayla's resting place.

Soon the three of us reach the Princess, who is sitting on the couch were she usually slumbered, her posture strict and eyes wary. Her face wasn't holding the warmth it once did, from shock on Alyssa's face; I don't think she expected that.

_  
This will hurt you, it's killing me  
(this is the salt in my side)  
(this is the thorn in my eye)  
This will hurt you, and I will to, and I will  
_

"You've come." She stated, her voice held no emotion. "What do you want?"

"Princess? What's the matter?" Alyssa asked, her voice was trembling, I grasped her h and to try to comfort her.

"You're here. I'm supposed to be sleeping." That was true but its not why she has an attitude, she doesn't want to tell us what she's hiding.

"True but that's not our fault. We don't wake you, the Earth does. Tell us the story of the Ancient Warriors; tell me the memories you're repressing in me. What did you do to us?" I demand, I have a life to live and Alyssa has to get back to hers. The look that the Princess is giving me could kill me and the one she lays on Alyssa isn't much better.

"My father-" Alyssa broke in, she couldn't help it.

"You have a father?" Shayla shot her a withering look and continued.

"My father appointed you to be my guard but little did he know that you as strong and diligent as you were would take hours to meet up with your lover. He used what abilities he had to block her from your thoughts and vice versa but the first time failed and you were reunited a few months before the final battle. The second time, he didn't fail me." She said, I couldn't help but notice how her hand went to the necklace I had given her.

"So what if we were lovers, we had a right!" Alyssa insisted, her eyes were set and so was her face, she was being stern and she had started to talk to Shayla like a misbehaved child, it was all I could do not to laugh.

"No you didn't! He was mine! My father appointed him for me, not you! I wanted him and he was given to me!" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a present, I'm a man…kinda…and I already had her I had told you time and time again, I was your guard and nothing more!" my voice had become a harsh yell as my mind began to release flashes of memory, it was almost overpowering. I look to Alyssa who suddenly braces her wrist to her forehead. It's happening to her too. With a sudden burst, all the memories come back, looking briefly to Shayla her eyes are white and the blue gem on the necklace I had given was glowing. I know the truth now.

_  
Bloodlust, bloodlust, for this girl  
Blood loss, blood loss, for this boy  
Bloodlust, bloodlust, for this girl  
Blood loss, blood loss, for this boy, this boy  
_

As my mind reels, Alyssa has collapsed to her knees and is crying, I drop to her side and pull her to me, holding her. Shayla is still glaring at us and my head is pounding, I feel like it's going to explode.

"You will be mine." She tells us calmly, I see murder in her eyes and Alyssa has no idea, she's rocking back and forth, trying to ease the pain in her head and make since of the memories that flood her. She reaches down to grab Alyssa but what the Princess doesn't realize is that I will kill anyone who lays a hand on Alyssa to harm her. No one will harm my mate. I strike out and grab Shayla's wrist and hold it tight, its nearly breaking beneath my hand.

"You will not harm my mate. I am not yours and I will never be. I told you before we were not meant to be and I meant it. You kept me under a spell to stay devoted, to keep away from the woman I truly loved. Now you want to harm her? I will kill you. Make no mistake. I don't care who you are or what your powers and purpose is. There are others in line waiting to take your place, you know that as well as I do. There will always be someone watching the Animarium whether it is you or not doesn't matter. Now leave us be and don't even think about us again, if she is harmed and you are to blame you will die." I tell her, I push her away with enough force that she tumbles back onto the bed in which she lays in sleep. She is crying but I don't care, I only care about Alyssa and her safety. Lifting my mate into my arms I begin to walk away and Alyssa looks up at me.

"Your mate? You've taken me for your mate?" she asks softly, I smile and she does too.

"Yes, if you'll let me. If you don't I'll be SOL until I die. I mate for life Alyssa, once I find my mate, I stay true, I stay loyal, much like the wolf I am…or swans…but anyways." She laughs and places her face into my chest.

"Take me home." She whispers, I kiss the top her head as we head for the Ptera Zord where Kira waits. As Zen Aku walks beside me, I feel him pull away and stop. I turn to him and Alyssa wiggles out of my arms and stands on her own.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, as I look into his expressionless face and endless eyes I know what he is doing and he doesn't even explain. "I'll miss you. You've grown on me. You'll always have a place with me if you return." I tell him.

"I know, my friend. Good luck to the both of you." he says, Alyssa is so confused and as I nod to him and incline my head I turn and walk away, taking her with me.

"What's going on?" she asks, I sigh, feeling like part of me has separated, a burden that had been on me for thousands of years.

"He's staying her to keep an eye on Shayla, to make sure she sleeps and stays asleep and so we'll be safe." I tell her, she looks back and takes on last look at Zen Aku and we both know this is the last time we'll see him. As we climb back into the Zord, Kira's napping across the counsel, I arch my eyebrow at Alyssa and she nudges Kira.

"Time to go back." She tells her softly, Kira yawns and pressed a button and within moments Reefside rushes to meet us. As we get back to Tommy's home and Kira docks her Zord in the bay we thank Tommy for his hospitality.

"I'm glad you have your answers." He tells us and we look as Kira ambles into the Lair.

"Me too. It's taken long enough. Now you be good to Kira now. We're going home." I tell him and Kira blushes from beside Tommy, her head down, trying to hide the color that filled her face. "Goodbye you two, we'll see each other again. Knowing our luck, we'll be seeing each other a lot in the future once we all start our families and such." I tell them which makes both Kira and Tommy turn redder than they are.

"Shut up!" Tommy says with no real heat.

"Thanks again Tommy! Bye Kira, nice meeting you!" Alyssa says quickly hugging both of them good-bye.

Many hours later we're home in Turtle Cove.

_  
Another puncture wound and once again forgive my sins  
This is forever_

As we get into the house I lock the door behind us and we head straight for the bedroom, Alyssa's exhausted and even I'm tired. I rip off my clothes and jump on the bed, Alyssa laughs and keep her clothes on, what can I say, I really don't like modern clothes…unless they're leather pants. She covers me with a blanket and I snuggle closer until we're nose to nose. She laughs some more as her eyes cross on instinct. I back away and she giggles sleepily.

"So, think you're ready to spend the rest of your life with me?" she asks, I cup her face.

"I should be asking you that." I respond, I'm the one with no life outside of her. I have no identification in the United States, no home, no belongings…just me.

"I am, though you will have to wear clothes sometimes…like when we get married." She tells me, which instantly perks me up.

"After the wedding?" I ask hopefully.

"If you want to streak at the reception, that's your call." She tells me, not I burst out laughing, I was thinking the honeymoon but the reception would be hysterical.

"Well if that's how you feel…"I begin, she slaps me lightly on the arm.

"Ok, let me be more specific, you have to wear pants until we're on our honeymoon. Then I'll be lucky if _I_ wear pants." She says, grinning.

"I love you." I tell her and kiss her before she answers.

"I love you too," she tells me, breathless after the kiss.

"Good, because if you didn't, that might be a problem." I tell her, she laughs softly and blinks sleepily. "Sleep now." I coax her gently and pulled her tight to my body. If there were any way to start off a life together, this would be it.

The End

_Note: I eluded to Alyric (Alyssa and Merrick) being pals with Kirommy (Kira and Tommy) in the future because X-Force is being rewritten and they are going to be main characters and duh, their children too. I hope you guys liked this and I might have some other Alyric stories in the future but after writing 16 pages at type 10 font, I need a break. _


End file.
